


Superheros

by PseudonymousBotched



Series: Oh, Brother: Screen Tests [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Simon is here to wear sunglasses and be gay and he's all out of sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudonymousBotched/pseuds/PseudonymousBotched
Summary: Simon has a brief revelation while enjoying an evening with his boyfriends.Brief note that didn't fit into the tags: Simon is blind. I'll explain more in a different fic.





	Superheros

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't even know. I just have another cluster headache and needed something soft with my favorite boyo Simon. I wrote this in 20 minutes and I'm posting it now because I crave that sweet, sweet validation. Enjoy.
> 
> Editing notes: minor changes made to tags as of September 1st 2019.

“Ever think about how we all have superpowers?” Simon says.

His feet are in Connor's lap, since there's not quite enough room on the couch for Simon to stretch out and Connor to sit clear. One of Connor's arms is resting on Simon's lower legs, while his other hand is occupied with ... his phone's sudoku app, judging from the taps on the screen.

Simon takes a moment to relish Connor's thumb tracing small loops on his shin. The physical presence is nice. Yeah, Simon can't see worth a shit, but he doesn't need to in order to tell that Connor is relaxed. The feel of electricity under Connor's skin is a quiet buzz.

“How do you mean?” Markus’s voice comes from the general direction of their dining room table. 

He's probably still working, tablet in hand and shoulders tense with stress, despite Simon and Connor's abundant previous objections. Simon can probably think of a way to remedy that, but he wants to finish this thought first.

“Markus, you can turn androids deviant with just a glance. And you can bat those eyelashes at just about any politician to make them cooperative.”

Markus huffs indignantly. “I do  _ not _ flirt with the politicians. I can't help it that humans are ...intrigued by my eyes.”

Simon nudges Connor's elbow with a foot. “And you can get anyone to confess to anything with that negotiator face of yours.”

It's Connor's turn to scoff. He doesn't seem to stop concentrating on his sudoku.

“What about you?” Markus asks. The tablet clatters as it's tossed down, and a chair creaks as Markus leans back. He's probably tipping the chair onto two legs again, having not learned anything from the last wipeout. “What's your superpower then?”

“I can turn anyone gay with just a glance,” Simon says, and he can't help the smugness that creeps into his voice.

The frown is actually audible in Markus's tone. “I don't think that's actually possible.”

“It is too!” Simon puts his arms behind his head, stretching out as far as he can without his upper half falling off his half of the couch for real. 

The motion pulls his shirt up at the hem, which he knows makes Connor bluescreen a bit. Markus, maybe. He isn't sure yet.

“I mean, it worked on you two, didn't it?” Simon continues. His smile is bordering on what Connor calls his  _ bullshitting grin _ , but he doesn't care.

Markus sighs exaggeratedly. 

Connor predictably stops tapping on his phone. After a couple of conversational beats go by… 

“Si… you're blind.”

“What?” That isn't what he expected as a response.

“So you can't even use this alleged superpower.”

Simon thinks it over, then feels his grin widen even more. “God had to nerf me to stop me from turning everyone gay.”

The throw pillow being thrown in his face (along with an exasperated Connor groan) is oddly appropriate, and totally worth it. 


End file.
